Moving Out
by Nienna100
Summary: Remus is fed up, and is moving out, until Sirius can love something other than the freedom which he is obsessed with. Can Sirius stop him or will he lose him? Slash PWP Remus/Sirius


Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius do not belong to me

**Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius do not belong to me. They belong to the genius JK**

"-bloody Slytherin. I don't know why Dumbledore keeps relying on him," Sirius was saying, through a mouthful of the steak Remus had prepared for them. He was always the one who made dinner; Sirius; meals were always inedible.

Sick of the chatter, Remus interrupted him, "Sirius, I'm sorry, but there's something I have to say."

Rolling his eyes, Sirius instructed, "Then say it. Who's stopping you?"

Himself, was the answer, but not one that he could give. Remus, setting down his knife and fork delicately took a deep breath and said, "I am moving out, leaving the house. Leaving you."

Sirius' cutlery fell to his plate with a clatter, gasping in shock. "R… R… Remus, what d'you mean?" stuttered the Animagus. Remus was his lover, his one true love. Why… how – why would he ever leave him?

"You do not love me Sirius. I can see that and feel that. You are just in love with the freedom I represent; you were stuck in Azkaban and I was free, in your mind, free thanks to the Wolfsbane, to run through the hills, to feel the wind rushing through my fur, and to howl to the moon. And now you're stuck in this house, and I'm your lifeline able to be out," spouted Remus. "So I'm packing up my things tonight, and moving out into m own flat."

Unable to think, unable to breathe, Sirius just stared. This did not make sense. How could Remus, his Remus, be leaving him? Clutching at the straws of his sanity, Sirius demanded, "Give me one night, this night, to prove how much I really love you."

Calmly, Remus said, "No, Siri; I have thought about this long and hard, for longer than you know. I am not going to change my mind now."

Sirius thumped at the table and threw himself to his feet. "No, Remus that is not good enough, not fucking good enough. I love you and you do not understand. Come upstairs with me. Come now."

At the uncharacteristic sudden burst of anger, Remus felt he had no choice but to agree. Silently, he found himself following Sirius up the stairs. The Animagus held open the door for him to go through into their bedroom, and it closed with something of an ominous thud. Remus found he could not look at Sirius, and wandered over to the grimy window to gaze out of it. The moon was already rising, but it was only half full, waxing, not waning. He was dreading the next full moon, alone, and even with the Wolfsbane from Severus, it still hurt, and Sirius… made it feel better.

The curtains suddenly slammed together, violently, an inch from Remus' nose, and he took a step back. "The love that shines from you is blinding," said Remus, dryly, as Sirius continued to wave his wand, lighting the candles, dimming the lights, summoning silk strips that looped around the head of the bed. The flicks were too aggressive for Sirius to be as calm as he had hoped. And sex with the Animagus when he was angry was never a pleasant experience, and it had happened only two or three times before.

"It should be," snarled Sirius, but, without warning, he sat down heavily on his bed, his hands going up over his eyes. Remus' resolve melted a little at that, but not enough to change his mind. Gently, he sat down next to Sirius, and ran his hands over his hunched shoulders.

"I am sorry, Sirius, love," he murmured.

"We'll see about that," said Sirius, turning and pushing Remus down onto his back on the bed. "Hands up." Silently, Remus obeyed, putting his hands up towards the headboard. Sirius tied him with the silk strips. Normally, when his lover tied him up, it was carefully, more as a way to keep him in one place, but easy to wriggle out of. This time, the bonds were tight, almost cutting off the circulation to his hands, keeping him down… and in, he supposed. A way to keep them together. But Sirius would not do that.

However, unlike the norm, Sirius waved his wand one more time, and another silk strip settled around his eyes. "Sirius," Remus warily said, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you with me, for as long as you're mine," Sirius calmly stated. "Now stop with your talking." He moved over, straddling Remus, with his knees on either side of the lycan, so that he could bend down and press a searing kiss to Remus' lips. It was long, languorous, and he was just drawing away, much to Remus' irritation, when a warm drop of water fell onto Remus' cheek. He bit his lip at that; Sirius' sadness was just being expressed in anger. And that would change.

"Please, Sirius, you will be better off when you can accept your circumstances, and you will be able to do that once I'm gone. Just kiss me again. We can enjoy this one night, and not talk about it anymore."

Silent, Sirius obeyed, with little more than a brush across the werewolf's lips, but the werewolf, though pinned, arched his back up. Sirius wrapped his hand under Remus' neck, knotting his fingers into the smaller man's hair at the base of his neck, and Remus' mouth opened sweetly for him. Their tongues slid together, and Sirius laughed softly when Remus groaned into his mouth. "So eager for sex, yet so eager to leave me," Sirius said bitterly. He reached for his wand, and suddenly, Remus was on his front rather than his back.

Delicate fingers traced their way down Remus' shoulders and his back, as the Animagus leaned forwards. His hands lightly resting on the werewolf's hips, touching the smaller man only slightly, Sirius captured the soft lobe of Remus' ear in blunt teeth. Remus made a mewing noise, but Sirius ignored it, moving his hot mouth down to the werewolf's neck, nibbling there. Smoothing his warm hand over the werewolf's tragically scarred skin, Sirius could not help but wonder when he would be able to touch it again. The rubbing, stroking hands moved down in tantalizingly light movements on their way.

"You want me inside you?" asked Sirius, in a rough, smoky voice. The moans and groans his touches had been eliciting were so very arousing, and he needed it as much as Remus, quite clearly, did.

"Of course," snarled Remus, his hot face buried into the pillow. His whole body was trembling; every nerve of his skin was crying out, overly sensitised by Sirius' touches. In compliance, Sirius moved off, and with a wave of his wand, retied the silk so that Remus' hands were tied together, but not onto the bed. That way Remus could hold himself up onto his knees and elbows. With quick, practised, fingers, Sirius prepared Remus, to his high pitched mewls – yes, a werewolf made cat noises. Sometimes he even purred – and at last, in a moment of blessed relief, Sirius thrust inside him, sheathing himself inside the werewolf in one movement.

Remus could not breathe. The sensation washed over him, drowning him, and he then pushed back against the other man, desperate for him to be close as possible. Their rhythms of movement were perfect as Sirius thrust and Remus moving back, well practised, easy, hot, hard… Remus was desperate to move his hands, to clutch at something, preferably Sirius, but he could not. The silk was tight and cutting into him as he struggled.

But then, Sirius stopped. "Stay with me," he commanded, as Remus squirmed.

"No, I'm going," Remus replied, and received an angry thrust in return.

"Stay with me," the Animagus repeated, still again.

Quivering, Remus spoke in a strangled voice, "No. Sirius… so close." Every molecule was waiting for one movement, just one, and then the furiously hot pressure inside him could break.

"Tell me what I can do, to make you stay," Sirius said.

With staggered pants, Remus gasped, "I'm feeling it… a bit difficult… to concentrate Sirius."

Frustrated, Sirius gave another thrust, and in a swirling storm of collapse, Remus came. His clenching muscles around Sirius, made him join him. Everything went white.

They collapsed together, Sirius breathing hard onto Remus' neck, sweat shining on both their bodies. After a long, long moment, Remus slid out from under the Animagus and held out his hands. "Untie me now Sirius."

Sirius' face sagged with disappointment. "I thought…"

"I have a house to go to," Remus bluntly said. "And if you do not untie me, I'll just cut it off. Because I'm leaving you. I don't know what you were intending, but that was just sex. I love you, Sirius, you know that. But you're not in a good place, and I'm leaving."

Devastated, Sirius could only look at him, as Remus continued, "I love you too much. You need to be free, and until then you can not love me. You are too in love with freedom. When you are over your first desire, the one to be free, maybe you'll come back to me."

**A/N: Well that was more PWP based than I'd expected…**


End file.
